Lovebottom
by cristalmaneira
Summary: Uma amizade linda, que está prestes a se torna numa paixão mais linda ainda.


**Introdução**

Ele sempre foi conhecido como o garoto gorducho, dentuço, atrapalhado e tímido. À medida que cresceu, sua autoconfiança aumentou. O que fez com se tornasse um bruxo melhor e, mas bonito. Mas ainda assim, Neville continuava a ser o cara tímido, atrapalhado e bem amigável que seus colegas e amigos de Hogwarts conheciam e conviviam há anos. No passado, Neville tinha passado por muitas provocações dos colegas quando criança, e até hoje passa por isso, poucas vezes, ele havia aprendido se virar bem com esse tipo de situação. Se a conversa falhasse e a provocação continuasse, ele nem precisava de magia pra dar boa uma lição no sujeito.

Ela, por sua vez, apesar de ser tão amigável quanto, ou até, mas que Neville, por suas idéias, jeito de ser diferentes e sua mente fértil e pura, acabou ficando com fama de lunática na escola. Mas mesmo assim com as provocações dos colegas, Luna era mestre na indiferença e continuava a ser quem ela era, Luna era linda, mas seu comportamento, jeito e até acessórios e roupas diferentes, faziam com que algumas pessoas não enxergassem isso. Ela tinha entrado na Corvinal e apesar de ser bem inteligente, ela não tinha o perfil de Inteligência da maioria que habitava essa casa, que eram geralmente: céticos, calculistas e as vezes um tanto sérios.

Neville e Luna se conheceram no 5ºano de Neville (sendo assim, o 4ºano de Luna em Hogwarts) No trem que os levavam para a escola, quando Gina (a primeira e melhor amiga de Luna) sugeriu que Harry e Neville se sentassem com elas na cabine. Nessa primeira vez, assim como Harry, Neville achou Luna estranha. Mas depois de alguns dias, eles começaram a fazer amizade, começaram a ler e estudar juntos. Neville a ajudava em Herbologia, e Luna ajudava Neville em matérias que ele não ia bem. Mas foi na Armada de Dumbledoure que eles realmente viraram melhores amigos. Além do mais, eles tinham muitas incomuns e muito papo também. Neville notou que Luna sofria provocações dos outros colegas, assim como ele quando era criança. Então começou a defendê-la, mesmo que tivesse que entrar em brigas para defendê-la. Malfoy e sua gangue da Sonserina já tinham vários machucados feios de brigas que tiveram com Neville. Ele era um cara pacífico e calmo, mas Luna era seu ponto fraco. Isso deixava Luna triste e chateada com ela mesma, ela odiava ver o amigo brigando feio por sua causa. Eles se gostavam, só ainda não sabiam disso.

A primeira semana de aula pós-recesso escolar já estava no fim, e os alunos aliviados por já ser sexta-feira. As aulas do dia já tinham terminado, Neville e Luna estavam de baixo de uma árvore em frente ao lago, sentados na grama.

–Nossa! Primeira semana de aula, e já estou cansada desse jeito, das aulas. Luna apóia a cabeça no ombro do amigo, desanimada. –É, é complicado voltar à rotina depois de um recesso, ainda mais aturar o Snape. Neville entorta a boca e Luna solta uma curta risada. – Assim! Ele é terrível! Mas eu ainda não vejo motivo para ele te tratar tão mal, quero dizer, ele é ainda pior com você do que com todo mundo, claro tirando os alunos da Lufa-Lufa. –É, deve ser porque os caras da Sonserina acham os alunos da Lufa-Lufa tapados. Essa galera Sonserina adora ver defeito em todo mundo, mas eles mesmos não se enxergam. – Bom, no caso do Snape eu concordo, mas será que todos de lá são assim? Afinal, o pessoal da Lufa-Lufa é tão legal. – Lu, eu até agora não vi nenhum cara da Sonserina ser legal não, e outra! Essa história da Sonserina criticar as outras casas é tradição! Por exemplo, para eles, vocês da Corvinal são um bando de céticos nerds, que nunca param de estudar. Isso só porque vocês são os mais inteligentes! Já nós grifinórios, que temos a tendência de sermos corajosos, somos na visão deles, metidos idiotas que querem sempre bancar os bonzinhos e termos razão. Os alunos Lufa-Lufa são vistos como desmiolados, tapados e fracos. Tudo isso, porque eles não são tão corajosos e espertos, mas são os caras mais legais e leais as amizades, eles não têm maldade. E esse tipo de comportamento para os sonserinos, é ridículo. – Poxa, você realmente sabe como é a cabeça dos Sonserinos.- Luna fala impressionada, brincando com os cadarços do sapato de Neville . – Anos de convivência com o Malfoy e o resto de idiotas, eles fazem questão de que todo mundo das outras casas ouçam isso. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, eles não merecem a nossa atenção. - Luna começa subir na árvore. – Têm razão, e sua cabeça também já está cheia de faíscas de raiva de tanto você falar neles. Neville ri e sobe na árvore seguindo Luna, que está vasculhando as folhas e galhos. – O que você quer ver aí? – pergunta Neville. –Quero ver quais são as frutas dessa árvore. Oba, maçãs! – Luna sorri e começa a catar as frutas. Ela pega uma e joga outra pra Neville, ele agradece e ela desce da árvore devagarzinho. Ao descer, Luna deita-se apoiada em Neville, que pelo silêncio de Luna, sabe que ela está lançando-se aos seus pensamentos. – Pensando em quê, Lu? – No dia em que recebi a carta dizendo que eu iria estudar aqui. Papai e eu ficamos muito animados! Também achávamos que eu ia quebrar a tradição das mulheres da família ire pra Corvinal, achávamos que eu ia ir pra Lufa-Lufa. – Luna sorri. – Foi à maior surpresa quando o chapéu seletor disse Corvinal. – Eu também não esperava que eu fosse ficar na Grifinória. Já o Harry na hora só conseguiu ficar repetindo baixinho '' Por favor, Sonserina não! Sonserina não!'' – Neville ri – É estranho ficar lembrando essas coisas, parece que foi ontem que nós chegamos aqui, ainda crianças, com nossos arregalados com as coisas no Salão Comunal... – O tempo passa rápido de mais... Os anos passam, mas pelo menos as lembranças ficam. As boas nos alegram nos momentos difíceis, as ruins nos deixam tristes, mas essas experiências ruins sãos as que nos fazem lembrar que o não nos mata, nos torna mais fortes. –Luna olha para o céu, com uma expressão triste nos olhos. Às vezes, a única forma de ver o sentimento em que Luna estava sentindo no momento, era olhando nos seus olhos. Eles eram muito expressivos, e pra as pouquíssimas pessoas que os decifravam, como Neville, eles refletiam o que Luna sentia e pensava. Mesmo ela agindo de forma tão indiferente... Nem tanto para Neville, ela gostava de mostrar seus sentimentos ao amigo, mas ainda assim, às vezes guardava algumas coisas pra si. –Não conheci sua mãe, mas pelo o que dizem a respeito sobre vocês terem o mesmo jeito de ser, onde quer que ela esteja não iria gostar de ver você assim nostálgica. – Neville anima Luna com sucesso. Ela sorri e o abraça, ele retribui e depois, começa a descer da árvore, tirar os sapatos, dobrar as barras da calça e ir em direção a beira do lago. – Vai entrar na água, nesse frio? –Errado. Nós dois vamos entrar. – Neville sorri, e Luna faz uma expressão confusa. – Aula de Herbologia, cara aluna! Assunto de hoje: Plantas Aquáticas! – Luna solta uma risada e sorri. – Sendo assim, eu já estou indo Professor Longbottom!

Os dois passaram a tarde estudando as plantas, rindo, conversando, e até nadaram no lago, de roupa e tudo! A sorte é que eles estavam com os uniformes guardados nas suas mochilas. Do contrário, os dois chegariam totalmente ensopados dentro da escola. E com que o que Luna havia dito, o tempo passou rápido de mais. O trio de horas em que os dois passaram se divertindo parecia mais um trio de minutos. Os dois estavam boiando na água, olhando pro céu que estava se pondo. Admirando os variados tons de cores que o céu ficava. – Lu, temos que ir, falta meia hora para a hora do jantar. – Ahhh não, mas já? - Neville fez que sim com a cabeça. – Nossa como eu gostaria de ficar aqui a noite toda, o dia todo... A água me acalma muito, me deixa feliz. No baile de Inverno do ano Tribruxo, como eu não tinha par, saí escondida de noite e vim nadar aqui com um polvo gigante que nadava por perto. Foi ótimo ficar nadando, brincando com o povo e contando as estrelas do céu. – Podíamos fazer isso qualquer dia. – Neville sorri – É, seria muito legal, Nev. – É seria... - Neville olha pro seu relógio e se espanta. –Ok, Lu! Agora nos realmente temos que correr para o jantar.

E lá se foram os dois, se trocando rapidamente e correndo para dentro da escola. Depois do jantar, eles conversaram um pouco sobre a idéia, deram boa noite um para o outro, e foram para suas casas dormirem. Todos dormiram rapidamente, menos Neville. Ele ficou deitado na sua cama, pensando sobre o dia que teve. Neville estava muito feliz com o dia que havia tido. As conversas sobre as casas, as maçãs, a velocidade absurda do tempo, o belo sorriso que Luna havia dado após ele ter a animado depois do momento de nostalgia que ela teve da mãe, as plantas aquáticas, o lago, o sol se pondo... Realmente, o dia de hoje tinha sido ótimo. – A amizade e companhia de Luna são uma benção, perto disso só mesmo Harry com suas palavras encorajadoras que me fizeram melhorar minhas habilidades como bruxo, minha coragem e autoconfiança. - Neville pensava. – Sentirei muitas saudades deles quando eu completar meu 7º ano aqui, mas principalmente dela. Ela ainda vai enfrentar mais um ano aqui quando eu for embora. Não estarei aqui para defendê-la das maldades dos Sonserinos, pra continuar fazendo com que ela se saia muito bem em Herbologia. E nem ela estará comigo pra me contar sobres suas histórias legais e loucas, me fazer rir com seus comentários únicos, me contar detalhes sobre os bichos que ela jura existir e ficar analisando tudo com aqueles enormes e expressivos olhos azuis. Luna foi a melhor pessoa que conheci aqui, não posso deixar essa amizade morrer. Pelo menos se estivéssemos no mesmo ano, manteríamos o contato muito bem, nos visitando, saindo juntos, e como nós dois não seriamos mais estudantes, ninguém atrapalharia a vida escolar de ninguém. – Neville continuou refletindo sobre isso, mas pegou num sono e dormiu.

Quando acordou de manhã, saiu do quarto sorrateiramente quando percebeu que todos ainda dormiam.

Ele percebeu que tinha acordado mais cedo que ultimamente, e não queria voltar a dormir, o café já estava sendo servido no salão comunal, e quando chegou apenas havia algumas pessoas sentadas em suas mesas lendo o profeta diário com os olhos estreitos e inteiramente fixados.

Sentou na mesa da grifinória, esperando algo acontecer. Não sabia o que, apoiou o queixo em sua mão, pensou em Luna, fechou os olhos, e dormiu por poucos minutos.

- Acho que ele está dormindo – escultou com algum esforço

- É claro que sim!

- Ai gente deixa ele quieto por favor – com os olhos semicerrados Neville pode diferenciar algumas formas em sua volta.

- Psiu! Ele está acordando! – disse Rony, se afastando um pouco.

Na medida em que abria lentamente os olhos percebeu que Harry, Rony, e Hermione, estavam sentados, fitando o café da manhã, como se não estivesse fazendo algo interessantemente importante antes.

- Ah, oi gente – disse olhando em volta para o salão comunal que agora já estava mais cheio, e barulhento, no meio a multidão de pessoas sentadas na mesa da corvinal, procurou Luna, porém desviou seu olhar para Hermione que já estava falando há algum tempo, e percebeu sua distração.

- Parece distraído Neville... – ela encarou ele com severidade e hesitou – como adormeceu?

- Eu... acordei cedo, e desci pra cá, hm... e relaxei um pouco – ele revirou os olhos pela mesa da corvinal novamente, não encontrou ela. – Acho que vou dar uma volta.

- Mas você nem comeu seu café... – porém quando Hermione disse isso ele já estava longe... Bem longe.

Andou pelos jardins da escola, avoado tão quanto Luna, queria tanto conversar com ela... Ela o fazia se sentir bem, ele não sabia o que significava, mas queria muito falar com ela, andou com um passo pesado, quando de repente, seus olhos se arregalaram, o sol refletiu em seus cabelos, os deixando mais atraentes e brilhantes, ela brilhava como o sol, era ela... Luna. Recostada sobre uma árvore lia seu livro calma e atentamente, o que aumentava seu tom de distração, não era no livro que ela estava pensando também.

Se aproximou devagar mente, e sorriu quando ela fitou ele se despendurando do livro, e retribuindo um lindo sorriso.

- Neville! – foi a única palavra que ela conseguiu soltar - eu estava aqui lendo e...

- Porque na te vi no salão principal? – interrompeu Neville, ela soltou um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não estava... Com fome – disse ela. Mas pelo seu tom, Neville percebeu que não era aquele realmente o motivo. Será que ela também tinha pensado nele?

- Ahn... tudo bem – e se sentou ao seu lado – o que está lendo?

- Trato de criaturas mágicas, me interesso muito por isso – disse desviando o olhar para o livro – e você? Porque veio aqui cedo?

- Eu acordei cedo, e não estava com muita vontade de comer também, e não encontrei você no salão principal, então resolvi dar uma volta – disse

- Neville eu estava pensando... – porém não acabou de falar, quando viu quem se aproximava tomou um grande susto. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.

- Olhá se não é o abobalhado e a perturbada, e ai estão se divertindo muito estudando gnomos? – disse aos risos, fazendo crabbe e Goyle rirem também.

- Porque você chamou ela de perturbada? – disse Neville se levantando irritado.

- Porque ela é! Essa Lovegood é perturbada sem amigos, ridícula, esquisita... – Luna tentou ignorar, isso e engolir o seco, não ligava para o que eles falassem, mas ouvia isso de muitas pessoas, e a certo ponto não conseguia manter a raiva, Neville teve um ataque de raiva, mas Luna deu um toque suave em sua perna.

- É melhor que não chame ela assim, seu idiota! – gritou ele.

- E o que você vai fazer? Me chingar de bobinho? – provoucou ele, soltando mais risos entre crabbe e Goyle.

-_Estupefaça_! – gritou apontando a varinha para Crabbe fazer ele cair inerte no chão.

- Que que foi? Errou a mira? – sacou sua varinha e gritou – _expelliarmos! – _Neville foi arremessado contra a árvore, fazendo com que Luna soltasse um gemido. Luna se levantou para ajudar Neville, porém mais lampejos vermelhos vieram em sua direção, Luna se jogou no chão desviando –se

Neville se levantou, apontou a varinha para Malfoy soltando uma azaração, erradamente, chegando próxima a Mlafoy, pois sua atenção estava voltada para Luna que ainda não tinha se levantado.

Estendeu a mão para ela rapidamente e desviando de mais algum lampejos, os cinco batalhavam pelo jardim soltando muitos lampejos, nenhum fora acertado ainda desde que Luna estava participando da pequena batalha.

-_ Furunculus_ - conjurou Luna, certeiramente acertando em Goyle, causando grande efeito.

-Boa mira – exclamou Neville.

-Obrigado – agradeceu ela soltando um grande sorriso.

- Vocês ainda vão se arrepender seus... – antes que pudessem continuar, a professora mc Gonald chegou rápida e aflitamente.

-Aqui é uma escola! Não um campo de batalhas! Olhem o estrago que causaram, Neville, Malfoy e Luna, se encaminhem a minha sala, Goyle, enfermaria, deixo que cuido de Crabbe – disse arrastando eles – vão vão, depressa! – disse nervosamente.

Enquanto Mc Gonald levava a dupla de aliados de Draco para a ala hospitalar, Luna, Neville e Malfoy se encaminhavam a sala da professora. – Muito obrigada a vocês dois! Seu idiota e sua lunática! Meu pai já está cheio de eu levar tantos castigos! - Disse Malfoy, fazendo drama.

– Cala a boca Malfoy! Olha como você de mim e ainda mais dela! E ótimo que seu pai já tá cheio dos seus castigos! É bom que dessa vez ele te dê uma surra, que é o que você merece! E só não levou agora a pouco e nem vai levar agora, porque a Luna se magoa quando eu fico brigando com idiotas que nem você, e também porque eu não piorar ainda mais o meu, e o castigo da Lu! Mas ainda ai de você e da sua dupla de otários se a Luna não estivesse aqui, e se a Mc Gonald não estivesse prestes a nos dar um castigo. – Neville estava bufando de raiva, ele realmente se tornava outra pessoa quando defendia Luna em brigas. Quando Draco ia responder a Neville, Luna separou, apartou os dois e falou nervosa:

– Parem com isso vocês dois! Por Merlin! Desse jeito vão acabar se matando aqui ou estender nosso castigo pra até depois de quando terminamos a escola! – Os dois ficaram boquia aberta com atitude de Luna. Ela não estava chegando nem perto da raiva de Neville, e nem dramatizando tanto quanto Draco. Mas até mesmo Malfoy sabia que era novidade a Luna fica nervosinha assim, ela era a indiferença em pessoa. Luna continuou: – Nev, você tá sendo ótimo por me defender assim, mas você tá se arriscando! Não é a primeira vez que você se mete em briga. E Draco, quando é que você vai ver que quando você começa esse tipo de situação, você também sai perdendo. – Os meninos ficaram ainda mais de boquia aberta. Mc Donald estava voltando da enfermaria. – Muito bem! Agora vamos resolver o caso de vocês três! Acompanhem-me até minha sala! Os quatro andaram até chegarem a uma porta.

– Gotas de veludo! – Disse Minerva, dizendo a senha de sua sala. – Pois bem! Quem vai ser o primeiro a explicar o que foi aquela selvageria no jardim? Vamos ver... Longbottom! Pode começar a falar!

– Professora Mc Gonald, eu e Luna estávamos conversando no jardim, aí o Malfoy apareceu com o Goyle e Crabbe e começou a nos provocar.

–Nada haver! Foi ele que começou essa história toda! Goyle, Crabbe e eu estávamos só brincando com eles, daí o Longbottom levou a sério que começou a atacar agente. Tínhamos que nos defender professora!- disse Draco interrompendo Neville. Quando Neville iria responder, Minerva se irritou.

– Silêncio vocês dois! – Minerva gritou. Os dois se calaram instantaneamente. – Senhorita Lovegood, você parece ser a única a estar apta a explicar o que realmente houve nessa situação. Então faça-nos o favor.

– Tudo bem professora. Como o Neville disse, nós estávamos conversando no jardim, até o Draco, Goyle e Crabbe apareceram e começaram a nos xingar. Realmente, foi o Neville que começou a briga com os feitiços. Mas ele fez isso pra me proteger, Draco estava pegando pesado nas palavras comigo. O Nev só estava me protegendo, somos melhores amigos! Quando Malfoy o lançou contra uma árvore, eu não podia ficara parada só o olhando, tinha que ajudá-lo. Então foi aí que eu entrei na briga. Fui ajudá-lo, mas tive que me esquivar para um feitiço não me acertar, e isso enfraqueceu um pouco o Nev... E o feitiço que acertei em Goyle não foi intencional, foi pra nos defender, para ele parar de lançar feitiços contra agente. Além do mais, o feitiço ''_ Furunculus'' _não é um feitiço tão prejudicial assim professora.

McGonald também conseguia decifrar Luna pelo seus olhos, ela sabia que a história que Luna acabará de contar era verdadeira. – Senhorita Lovegood, a senhora está liberada e livre do castigo, sua história me convenceu. Senhor Longbottom, o senhor também está liberado do castigo. Mas por pouco! Você é um bom aluno, mas com suas últimas brigas, você tem se arriscado. E não vejo qual castigo seria bom pra esse caso. Se eu te mandasse limpar o jardim, isso seria certamente seria um prazer para você. – Neville e Luna sorriram. – Mas da próxima vez, você não será poupado. – Malfoy ficou p da vida, eles iam ser liberados, mas e ele? – Mas professora, e eu? – Você, senhor Malfoy, irá receber uma advertência e seus pais serão avisados. O senhor já se meteu em brigas este mês e já cumprindo castigo por elas. – Draco saiu raivoso da sala. Ele preferia castigos á seu pai saber de suas brigas. Lúcio era do mal, era comensal da morte e o capeta ao cubo, mas detestava que Draco se metesse em brigas em Hogwarts. Segundo ele, o filho se mostrava fraco dando atenção aquela gentinha. De fato, as broncas de Lúcio eram temidas por qualquer um.

Luna e Neville estavam felizes por terem se livrado do castigo. Mas Luna já começava a falar com o amigo: - Neville, você foi muito legal por ter me defendido, mas você está se arriscando me defendendo. Além de tudo, fiquei aflita quando o Malfoy te jogou naquela árvore, você podia ter se machucado pra valer e acompanhado Goyle e Crabbe na enfermaria... – Lu... - Neville interrompe Luna. - Eu não podia deixar aqueles idiotas te xingarem sem fazer nada!

– Mas tenta se controlar um pouco, eu não quero que vê fique com a sua ficha escolar suja, ou cheia de castigos. E também sei que você só não levou a melhor na briga, porque você tava preocupado comigo, porque um dos feitiços poderiam ter me acertado. Olha, eu sei como o Draco e os sonserinos são, eles não vão parar, e quanto mais você me defende, aí que eles vão começar a voltar a te encher, quer dizer , enquanto você não der uma surra nela no estilo trouxa. Mas nem pense nisso! Porque aí que você ia se dar mal mesmo. E quanto a mim, não se preocupe, sei lidar com esse tipo de coisa desde que me entendo por gente. – Luna deu um sorriso e piscou para Neville, no estilo ''pode confiar em mim". – Bom, Nev, eu to com fome, eu já to indo pro Salão Comunal, jájá começa o almoço e hoje tem pudim de sobremesa, então aí que eu não vou querer mesmo! – Neville sorriu – Nos vemos lá! – Luna deu um beijo na bochecha de Neville e foi até o Salão saltitando. – Essa Luna... – Pensou Neville sorrindo. – O que será que ela ia falar comigo naquela hora do jardim ?

Depois do almoço, a temperatura do dia tinha esquentado bastante. Demais até! Dos normais 15° graus que geralmente faziam de tarde nesta época do ano em Hogwarts, a temperatura tinha aumentado quase pra seu dobro: 28° graus!

- Estamos mesmo na Inglaterra? - Era uma sarcástica pergunta que alguns faziam em suas cabeças.

Com esse calor todo, Luna e Neville tiveram a idéia de chamarem uns amigos para nadarem no lago, fazerem uma festinha lá. Luna convidou Hermione e Gina. Hermione chamou Susan Bone da Lufa-Lufa (que foi uma das suas primeiras amigas em Hogwarts) e Gina chamou Dino, com quem estava namorando atualmente (para os ciúmes de Harry e Rony). Neville chamou Harry, Rony e Simas. Rony teve que levar Lilá Brown (para os ciúmes de Mione e inferno de todos!) Afinal, ela acabou ouvindo sobre o lago e agora queria ir também. Ás 14 e meia da tarde, todos já estavam na água, e os que ainda não tinham entrado, ficaram na perto da beira do lago, logo abaixo da macieira, rindo e tomando cervejas amanteigadas.


End file.
